Conventional methods for detecting an electromagnetic (EM) radiation at a transmitter site and/or a receiver site may involve one or more technicians to set up an arrangement that may be complex and/or may require constant maintenance. Further, the arrangement for detecting the EM radiations may be dependent on a battery for its (arrangement's) working. Further, a battery-powered arrangement for EM radiation detection, in an instance, may be at a high risk of explosion when exposed in high and/or extreme radio frequency environment. Further, conventional EM detecting arrangements, in an instance, may be based on critical semiconductor, transistors and/or chip technology and therefore may require a lot of parameters to consider. Consequently, such EM detectors may not be easy to use and/or may require constant monitoring and/or maintenance. Further, such EM detecting arrangements, in an instance, may occupy a significant amount of space and/or may not be configured to be attached to an antenna and/or a high voltage power line. Further, such EM detecting arrangements may be expensive and/or may not be economical. Further, a strong EM radiation, in an instance, may deteriorate a life associated with such EM detecting arrangements with complex components.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems to facilitate detecting an electromagnetic radiation in a space by using a self-powered radio frequency device (SP-RF device) that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.